Vehicles are ubiquitous in society. Vehicle operators do not have information that allows them to accurately determine a vehicle's range. In addition, current ways of estimating range (e.g., multiplying the remaining fuel in the vehicle by an average mileage) may suffer various inaccuracies that may alone or in combination cause significant errors between predicted and actual range.
In addition, electric vehicles (EVs) are becoming more prevalent in society. However, with limited infrastructure available, many operators of EVs may not be able to locate a charging station or determine whether the vehicle will be able to reach the station.
Therefore there exists a need for a system that is able to accurately project the range of a vehicle and provide a user-friendly map-based interface.